Various different types of time-delay actuators are known for controlling electrical switches of the type conventionally employed in, for example, residential lighting circuits in order to extinguish the lights at a predetermined time. Examples of such known time-delay devices are presented in the prior U.S. patents to Bracken U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,396, Koch U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,112, Trock U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,758, Keefe U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,947, Mudon U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,712, Halicho U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,166 and Laviana et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,247, among others. Most of the actuator devices conventionally employed in such environments, however, are quite costly to manufacture and have proven operatively impractical. These results are due to the fact that the devices are normally structurally complex and comprise a substantial number of operative components, including, for example, electrically-driven or spring-operated timing mechanisms. In utilizing such devices, various levers and timing dials must be initially activated and preset in order to properly determine the time-delay period.
It has been demonstrated that people will normally not readily operate such devices in order to simply assure the fact that lights within a particular room or area of the residence will be turned off after they have been initially turned on. Consequently, with respect to those devices wherein the time-delay actuator is, in effect, integrally connected to the switch mechanism, operation of the actuator mechanism, in order to operate the switch mechanism, becomes bothersome. Alternatively, with respect to those devices wherein the time-delay actuator is not, in effect, integrally connected to the switch mechanism, the actuator mechanism is simply not utilized, except possibly under special circumstances, as the time-delay setting operation thereof is too troublesome. In such instances, therefore, the lights continue to be illuminated with a consequent waste of electrical energy and unnecessary expenditure by the consumer in the form of excessive utility bills.
In the aforementioned Bracken U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,396, the time delay actuating mechanism is not always operatively connected with the toggle switch lever. Consequently, in those instances wherein, for example, it is desired to assure the fact that lights will be extinguished at a predetermined time subsequent to their illumination, unless the light switch operator remembers to set the actuating mechanism, it is likely that the lights will continue to be illuminated for excessively long periods of time. This situation often occurs within those areas of the residence where children play or spend considerable amounts of time. Children often fail to remember to extinguish lights after leaving a play area, and it may readily be appreciated that this problem will not be resolved by employing an actuating mechanism as disclosed within the aforenoted patent as the children will often be just as likely as not to forget to set the actuating mechanism of such a toggle-switch system.